PoA - The Camlaan Gypsies
[ GENERAL ] The Camlaan gypsies are the troop that follow the 'Gypsy King', Mil. Most members of the tribe are comprised of fox-like Pokémon, such as Vulpix, with dog and wolf-like Pokémon being saturated within the ranks as well. On occasion, there will be dragon and bird Pokémon as their species are often celebrated for their longevity and natural desire to be free, respectively. In the past, these foxes were nomadic, and to some extent, still are, though in recent times have stuck closely to the outskirts of Aether for one reason or another. Despite being a very loose culture, they do have traditions, morals and standards, albeit flexible ones, as well as a 'hierarchy'. Most notably, more elderly Pokémon or those with vast wisdom are adhered to. Ninetales and Alakazam tend to be the ones fulfilling the roles of leaders, although over time they have become more advisor-like. There is usually at least one younger leader, referred to as the Gypsy King, with an eventual successor, referred to as the Gypsy Prince, both of which are normally male. Females can take up the role and it is not an uncommon sight. Unlike most leader Pokémon, neither King nor Prince tend to be 'shiny'. There have been rumours of one case being albino, but this is merely speculation. The current Gypsy King is a Zoroark named Mil. There currently is no successor to the proverbial crown. As aforementioned, the Gypsy King and Prince are generally younger members of the band, though the former tends to be around the age of twenty, if only for the sake of having experience under the belt. Mil is a fine example of a Gypsy King; he has gained much experience and a wealth of knowledge over the many years spent traveling, to the point where he has become a little innovative and has started to allow influences from other cultures in on his band. Kings typically garner advice from the elders of the band when needed and as a means to keep themselves humble. By no means are Kings in full control, but more of a voice of reason and someone to turn to when the time calls for it. Kings can also be challenged for their position, but this is very rarely done thanks to the tight-knit community the Camlaans have formed over the years. Gypsy Princes tend to act as apprentices to the current Gypsy King and are expected to take up the role of King should the King become unable to perform his or her duties. Aside from these, there are no real titles amongst the gypsies. The term 'elder' could be considered one, but very loosely since anyone who has lived well and long is an elder, although there is further division lightly based on talent(s) or interest(s) represented by corresponding colours. First and foremost are the colours of Ho-Oh, traditionally worn by Kings and elders (i.e. - Mil). It's rare for others to don the rainbow phoenix's colours, but it's not out of the question (i.e. - Arthur); exactly what warrants the allowance of the colours aren't exactly known, except to those who wear them, but they are considered sacred, hence the rarity. The second set are the colours of Xerneas, mostly worn by members that practice the art of magic. While they are more common than that of the colours of Ho-Oh, they are less common than the third set of colours. Colours of Xerneas usually fall under the categories of fortune tellers and palm readers, but there are instances where witches and the like who seek refuge with the gypsies also wear the blue hues. The third set are the colours of Meloetta, usually adorned by members that are of a more artistic flavour. Dancers, painters, singers and the like are what make up the majority of the tribe. It is possible for talents to be mixed; a member can, for example, be a dancer and a practitioner of magic, although tradition dictates that they stick to wearing one set of colours. It is possible to change colour sets multiple times. Colours can be worn in a variety of ways, from scarves to sashes. [ RELIGION OVERVIEW ] The religion of the Camlaan gypsies is represented by the triskelion; there are three gods that they typically adhere to, all listed above in the 'hierarchy' section. Each one has a distinct and potent role to play in the gypsies' beliefs, most notably Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh - To the gypsies, Ho-Oh is known as Alkaid and is identified as male though he holds no true gender as he is transcended above such trivialities (as are the other two). He is the upper-most spiral of the triskelion. Alkaid is the symbol for Spirit for the gypsies, as well as the epitome of willpower, fire, freedom, life (including fertility), and death. Ho-Oh is considered the most sacred of the three due to its ties to liberty and longevity, which is coveted by a few members of the band. Ninetales are often told to be heavily associated with Alkaid due to their extended life spans, so Ninetales are venerated as direct creations (usually referred to as 'Children of Alkaid') that closely serve Alkaid. Shiny Pokémon are also associated with Alkaid under the belief that their odd colourations are a blessing from the bird god. Solstices, equinoxes, and eclipses are also related to Alkaid. Xerneas - Xerneas is known as Cernunnos, but was previously known as the Horned God. He is identified as male and is the left-most spiral of the triskelion.. Only elders continue to call him the latter, and by Mil on occasion. Cernunnos is the symbol of Magic and is the embodiment of light, honour, grace, intellect, and wisdom. Cernunnos tends to be worshipped on the first day of spring, which often varies. It is determined via the wisdom of the elders. Alakazam are usually the Pokémon associated with the Horned God. Meloetta - Meloetta is known as Céilidh. She is identified as female and is the right-most spiral of the triskelion. Céilidh is the symbol of art, and is the central figure for dance, balance, power, and beauty. Céilidh generally doesn't have days of celebration; instead, praise is given through the use of art. Zoroark are technically associated with Céilidh given that their illusions are "living art". Disclaimer;; the names are merely what the gypsies call them. By no means are Alkaid, Cernunnos or Céilidh the names the group is going to use canonically. [ COMMON SPECIES ] Gen VI Pokémon are not included at the moment due to the games not yet being out. Foxes - Foxes are, by far, the most common of the gypsies. Despite their rarity in the world overall, there is usually a heavy concentration of them, sans Ninetales considering how rare they are due to their extended life spans. The fox population includes the Pokemon Vulpix, Ninetales, Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Zorua and Zoroark. Other Canines - Amidst the foxes are several other canine breeds. While not as common, they do make up a good bulk of the troop's numbers. These are Growlithe, Arcanine, Smeargle, Houndour, Houndoom, Poochyena, Mightyena, Electrike, Manectric, Riolu, Lucario, Lillipup, Herdier, and Stoutland. Non-Canines - Birds and dragons make up a small slice of the band. 'Bird' means 'bird', not Flying-types in general, so something like Drifblim would not be found amongst the gypsies. Archen/Archeops and Sigilyph would be, however. It's noteworthy to say that birds and dragons, despite their scarcity, are held with high respect (unless they somehow prove to be undeserving of it) alongside Ninetales and Alakazam, so the band gets excited whenever one of the species is in their midst. They tend to be more hospitable to them (biased much?). Humanoid Pokémon are, while exceptionally rare, also a possibility. [ NAMES ] Names given to the children will generally be European/Mediterranean, but for the sake of sticking to the original sources of inspiration, the most common names will be Welsh, Scottish, Irish, Celtic, Gaelic, and Arthurian. There will be a few Norwegian names, but not many. Examples include Yvain, Treasa, Peredur, Colum, Arawn, Wynne, Erksine and Aengus. [ ECONOMICS ] The gypsies are a people of trade. Because of their travels, they often carry goods from one nation to the next, most of which is primed for exchange. Exactly what they trade will vary from nation to nation; for example, in Artiphron, where things like vegetables are rare and fish are abundant, a trade between the former and latter is likely to occur. Having traveled far and wide, the gypsies have learned and continue to be flexible in the ways of trade. Aside from trade, there are a few specialists among them that are experts with currency; if the caravan stops in one place longer than intended, they're capable of bending to the nation's currency of choice and surviving on means not called trade. The foxes are skilled in a variety of talents, everything from giving performances with dancing and music and storytelling. From their many travels, they have garnered all sorts of tales and songs and dance styles. They've made their mark as entertainers on a few occasions. Mysticism is another means by which they can offer their services; crystal ball reading, palm reading, tarot cards - one's destiny seems to be the hinge for these deceivers, but the execute it rather well, although not all are frauds. The few magic users amidst the foxes are more than welcome to offer themselves up - for the right price, of course. [ HISTORY ] - ---- Guide written by: Tutyr Original post: PoA - The Camlaan Gypsies Category:Library